


Love Story

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Kylo Ren, Actor Poe Dameron, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When director Enfys Nest makes an offhand comment in an interview, actors Kylo Ren and Poe Dameron find their relationship as well as the show they’re on going in a different direction then they thought.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Darkpilot Library, What JJ Wants





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: So I stumbled across this little interview: https://youtu.be/JpOIF-DwUbA
> 
> Basically, it was a year ago, but JJ kind of makes an offhand comment about why people weren’t talking about “Poe/Ren” (his words, not mine) and it got gears whirring. I admit it is encouraging; I get JJ’s unofficial blessing to continue with my bullshit!

“And cut!”

Poe looked offstage, jarred momentarily from his scene with his co-star, Kylo Ren, even as Enfys Nest’s voice rang out. 

”It’s very good,” Enfys said. She was a middle-aged woman, with graying red hair. “I think I would say that we just have to give it that extra bit of details. We’re dropping the hints that Matt might have been in love with John.”

”Right.” It was a good thing that Poe couldn’t read minds like Matt could on the show, or he’d find out that Kylo wasn’t really acting. 

They practiced. God knows how many takes they got, but Kylo was at least relieved when Enfys was satisfied with the take. 

***

”Hey, Kylo.” Rey Skywalker clapped Kylo on the shoulder even as he walked off-set. “Heard Enfys gave you quite a workout.”

”Yeah. Yeah, she did.” Kylo took a shaky breath in that moment. He wasn’t about to tell Rey something that made it exponentially harder to act his scenes with Poe. It had been a mistake, he thought; Enfys had been out with them doing interviews, and she’d decided, during a shipping discussion of Matt/Kira vs. Stormhunter, to let one question slip:

_How come no one ever talks about Matt/John?_

And the interviewer had actually liked that idea. It was like having the fact that Kylo was developing...some sort of feelings for Poe on display. 

He and Poe had grown up together, in the spotlight of Hollywood and everything it had to offer. They’d been child stars first and foremost, and that had been when Kylo Ren (or Ben Solo) was actually on good terms with his parents. Good terms, imagine that. Of course Poe was still confused as to why Kylo had changed his name and effectively estranged himself from them. 

They were still mending their relationship. It had gotten better since Kylo had decided to take a part on the show _Lost Stars_ as the character of Matt, but...there was still a lot Poe didn’t know about him. 

”You okay?” Rey said. “She didn’t go too hard on you, did she?”

”Not really,” Kylo said. “It was just...yeah.” His and Poe’s dynamic on screen, going in a new direction. 

He looked over at Poe, who was currently making some sort of comment to Rose Tico that was making her laugh. Already, he couldn’t help but notice the way that Poe smiled, the way it seemed almost distant. Beautiful, but distant. 

But then again, Poe was just a friend. Just a friend. Nothing more. Would they even see each other again after the series finale of _Lost Stars_?

“You and Poe are still getting along, right?” Rey said. “No trouble?”

”No.” They were at least getting along. Kylo didn’t know about the ‘no trouble’ thing. 

***

”You feeling okay?”

Poe was the one who sought Kylo out later, in his trailer; Kylo wouldn’t deny he was tired, and rereading Stephen King’s The Gunslinger at least seemed like a good way to bring him back to reality. He wasn’t Matt, the scavenger-turned-Jedi-turned-villain. He was just...Kylo.

”Fine,” Kylo said. “Hard scene is all.”

”I know the feeling.” 

Kylo couldn’t help but notice the way Poe sat down, the way he propped his head up on one hand. It was such a lazy pose, but it was also so very relaxed, so very dignified, and Kylo wished he had half that sort of grace. 

”I’m just glad that we’re not Matt and John...in real life, really.” Matt and John, on the show, had been old friends (with the faintest hint of subtext) who had fallen out. And that subtext...

It was almost easy to play when you already had a high opinion of someone — though you didn’t know how they felt about you. 

"Yeah,” Poe said, grinning, and Kylo didn’t miss the flash of white, even teeth. 

Kylo did chuckle, faintly.

Poe became more serious then. “I admit...” He reached over towards the back of his neck. “Some of those articles that came out about us...I don’t like them.”

”They’re typical clickbait rubbish.”

Poe nodded. “Tell me something I don’t know. I just don’t like the way they talk about you. I mean, yeah, you did go through a rough period when Snoke decided to use you for his ends, but...it’s not like you’re a bad person.”

”It’s okay. I’m used to it.”

”You don’t have to be,” Poe said, and he sounded so very earnest as he leaned forward. “Really, Ben.”

It was something that made Kylo go still, terribly still, when Poe mentioned his old name. Ben. It wasn’t like it upset him, anymore. It didn’t at least send him into a panic fit, but he did freeze hearing it. His old name. Very old.

It made him think of old sets back in the 2000s, acting on family comedy shows with Poe. They’d played best friends. Not far off from how they were in real life at the time. 

Life imitates art, the old saying went. 

”You know,” Poe said, “We could just...hang out together. In your trailer. Doesn’t have to be memorizing our lines or finding ways to satisfy the fans or...anything. We can just hang out. Be happy.”

”Yeah.”

”We’re not just circus performers, after all,” Poe said, lightly, and Kylo did laugh. 

Even as they did hang out together, Kylo showing him old episodes of Doctor Who, there was something about it all that felt simply home. Like he was meant to be there. 

And Poe...he had no idea how much he was like home to Kylo, did he?


End file.
